Photobooth
by conspiraciesandlegacies
Summary: Good thing I brought a change of clothes, I thought, as I pushed the doors of the church open and let the pain of rejection envelope me and let my wolf side take over. Takes place on August 13th Oneshot.


_Photobooth_

"_I've packed a change of clothes, cause it's time to move on..."  
__"Photobooth" Death Cab for Cutie._

_I would be strong_, I vowed. If not for myself, then for the pack, for my dad. For Bella.

I reached the door, and slipped in silently. I was sure he was asleep, so I was quiet as I hurried to my room.

The room was just as I had left it, curtains open, sheets in a mess on the floor, scraps of clothes all over the room. The light of a new day filtered through the room. The light of a new start.

I smiled to myself dryly.

Exhausted as I was, I didn't want to sleep. I wasn't ready for sleep.

I waited for Billy to wake before I took a shower. If he was surprised to see me here, he didn't show it. He was happy, I realized, a bright smile lighting up his overflowing face as I sat down with him for breakfast.

"So..." I started casually, "Where's the ceremony going to be held?"

He nearly choked on his eggs.

"You're going?" he asked, apprehensively.

I shrugged. "Sure. I mean, I was invited, wasn't I?"

He eyed me cautiously. "Jake, are you sure you want to do this?"

I chuckled. Until now, I hadn't actually thought about how I would feel at the wedding, but was set on proving to them all that I was over it.

I knew it would hurt, it would pierce another hole through my heart. But I also knew that it would make the bloodsucker happy. And most importantly, it would make her happy.

"Did you buy a wedding present?" I asked.

"Yes..." he answered, still eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well... What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock briefly. "We have roughly an hour. And it's at the church, then the Cullens' home."

I clapped my hands together, in an almost enthusiastic manner. "Well, in that case, I'd better go get ready."

He nodded, and then turned his head to stare out the window.

I shuffled to my room, pondering. What would Bella's reaction be? I had been certain that she'd be pleased to see me, but now, as I thought about it clearly, I was having second thoughts. He had said that he was breaking the rules by sending me an invitation, which would mean that Bella hadn't been planning on sending me an invitation. I was still dead set on going, but I started to doubt that she'd be happy to see me.

My closet was severely limited, since most of the clothes I had were shredded into pieces. I sighed and pulled out the only formal thing I had in my closet, a shirt and a pair of jeans. I wasn't going to stay very long anyway, just through the ceremony.

* * *

The car ride with Billy was quiet. He didn't say much.

Once the church came into view, he spoke, "Jake, don't do anything rash. For Charlie..." He paused briefly before continuing, "For Bella."

I nodded stiffly, as I put the car in park. I helped him out of the chair, and walked to the doors, where the blond haired bloodsucker and his burly brother were waiting with a list.

He glared at me, as I handed him the invitation coolly. They exchanged glances, allowing me to assume that the other one hadn't told them either.

"If there's any trouble at all—," the blond one threatened.

"We're not here for trouble," Billy replied calmly.

They pointed us to our seats, just as the music started.

A lump formed in my throat as I saw the bloodsucker at the front of the church, reeking as much as ever.

Bella emerged from the back door, and the lump that had started to form was suffocating me. I swallowed urgently.

She was glowing, happiness pooling out of her wide brown eyes. Then her eyes met mine.

Her eyes widened, and she stopped in her tracks. For a minute, I thought she was going to burst into tears. Charlie caught sight of me, and tightened his lips. I gave her a wide grin, before turning back to the front. Relief surged through me. As much as I was hurting, I was happy that I had come, relieved that I hadn't ruined this special day for her.

She walked to the chapel where Edward waited for her. She seemed to have forgotten about me, as she mouthed the words "I do", tears slipping down her cheeks.

I got up stiffly, taking a back route around the seats, being extremely quiet.

_Good thing I brought a change of clothes_, I thought, as I pushed the doors of the church open and let the pain of rejection envelope me and let my wolf side take over.

* * *

_A/N: 800 words flat — hopefully, that is (including title and quote, excluding author's note). I'm quite satisfied with this, because it had been brewing in my head ever since I reread the epilogue of Eclipse. I had considered making this a full length story, but changed my mind before deciding to write it. I think it speaks for itself. However, if people would like me to make this a full length story, I'll consider it, but until then, this is going to stay a one-shot._

_Just in case it wasn't clear enough, I want to mention how Jake feels at the end. The way I see it, he's pleased with himself for being strong enough to watch her walk away, yet he's bitterly stung. He's happy for her, but he's hurt nonetheless. I know how that feels, when you feel proud of yourself for doing something, but bitterly stung, like when you find out that a boyfriend has been cheating, and you're happy you let go, but rejected and hurt. That's my analysis of the situation. Anywho, I've been rambling, so..._

_I own about as much of Twilight as I own the song Photobooth; none. But, it's an amazing song, so give it a chance._

_Please review, I'd definitely appreciate comments, critique, and questions._

_Much love,  
thebrokenarchangel._


End file.
